


Do Not Disturb

by BinJLG



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fellatio, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 21:04:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3910624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BinJLG/pseuds/BinJLG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set about 2 weeks after Dean gets back from Hell. Dean is alone in his motel room and decides to have a little "me time." Cas decides to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do Not Disturb

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while I was about a quarter of the way through season 4, I think (I hooked on to this ship early in my SPN career), which means this is at least two years old. I'm not entirely sure why I'm just getting around to posting it, but w/e. Enjoy the Destiel!

Dean Winchester let out a heavy sigh as he sat down on the single bed, looking around the cheap motel room. He and Sam had checked in about 10 minutes ago. Almost immediately after unpacking his few belongings, the younger Winchester brother announced that he was starving and took the Impala out in search of some late night take out, leaving Dean to his own devices. They currently weren’t working a case, so Dean had no research to do. However, that didn’t stop him from taking some choice reading material and a bottle of lotion out from the bottom of his duffle bag.

It had been almost two weeks since Dean pulled a Lazarus and he still hadn’t gotten a chance to thumb through the latest issue of “Busty Asian Beauties” he took from the convenience store. He hadn’t had a chance between catching up with Sam and Bobby, working a couple of cases, and finding out as much as he could about the angel Castiel; which, to no one’s surprise, wasn’t a hell of a lot. Now was his golden opportunity, though. Sam would be gone for at least a half an hour, giving Dean more than plenty of time to become reacquainted with his body.

The elder son glanced around the room one more time, ensuring that the curtains were drawn, the door was locked, and the “Do Not Disturb” sign was hanging outside on the handle. He turned back to the skin mag, wetting his dry lips with the tip of his tongue as he opened to the first picture.

This issue had a special toy theme and all he could do was ogle at the image of a well endowed, topless pale woman with long, poker straight black hair sucking on the tip of the most realistic looking dildo Dean had ever seen. He flipped the page and found a picture of a tanner, more petite woman with short hair laying on her back completely naked, her eyes half-lidded with a bullet vibrator pressed against her clit.

By the time Dean made it to the centerfold (a very lovely picture of two women in the throws of passion, each on one end of a rather large double-ended dildo) he was completely at full mast and more than ready for some friction. He quickly stripped from the waist down, freeing his achingly hard erection. He gently began fondling himself with one hand, using the other to reach down beside the bed and pump some lotion into his palm. Dean let out a gruff moan as he played with himself, his head buzzing from pleasure. He was so unbelievably sensitive and he just knew he wasn’t going to be able to last for more than 5 minutes. It felt so good; he almost didn’t want to take the time to warm the lotion between his hands. He was glad he did, though, the slickness of his lubricant only increasing his pleasure. He moaned again and closed his eyes, laying back on the bed and letting his right hand pump slowly up and down his shaft, teasing his head with his thumb every once in a while. He had just begun to quicken his pace, pre-cum dripping from this swollen head, when he heard the distinct sound of rustling wings.

Dean opened his eyes and looked over to the other bed where he saw Castiel sitting, watching him intently.

“Jesus Christ!” Dean started, quickly grabbing the abandoned magazine from beside him and covering himself quickly. Of all the times for the man to show up. “Can’t you read the sign on the door?! The _locked_ door!”

“Don’t mind me, Dean,” the angel said flatly, staring unblinkingly at the man he rescued from Hell. “I am simply here to observe.”

“What, is that how you angels get your kicks? Watching people while they… during their me time?” Dean was incredibly flustered and embarrassed to have been caught in the middle of such a personal moment, especially by a supposedly divine being. He would probably be going back to Hell for this.

“I am also here to make sure you do not waste any of your seed,” Castiel went on, still watching Dean closely. Dean glanced up at the angel, confused.

“What, is my juice suddenly magical or something?” Dean asked, trying to ignore the painful throbbing of his still erect cock. “Since when does God care about whether I put my stuff in a tissue or in a girl or where ever? Pretty sure he hasn’t cared before.”

Castiel looked at Dean for a moment, his expression unreadable before getting up and slowly making his way over to the still obviously aroused mortal. “This is what you would call more of a personal matter. I would hate to see what I pulled out of the pit go to waste.” The angel in male visage kneeled between Dean’s legs and slowly reached under the magazine.

“Whoa dude,” Dean rushed, grabbing Castiel’s wrist and holding it, keeping it from just barely touching his base. “I don’t swing that way. I like women, okay? So why don’t you just fly off and we’ll act like this whole thing ne- Nnn!” Dean couldn’t help but let out a cry of pleasure as the angel easily pushed past Dean’s hand and gripped the base of his member gently, slowly gliding up the shaft. Every thought vanished from Dean’s mind and all he could focus on was the overwhelming sensation of Castiel touching him. It was like nothing he had ever experienced before. Castiel’s hand was soft and warm, but there was an indescribable, otherworldly pleasure that emanated from inside the other man. All Dean could do was lay back down and close his eyes as the immortal being slowly worked at his most intimate area, quickly picking up the pace, causing pre-cum to once again flow at a steady stream out of Dean’s hard on.

Just as he thought he was going to tip over the edge, everything stopped. Dean opened his eyes and realized he was sweaty, panting, and clutching the covers beneath him. He swallowed to moisten his dry throat and sat up on his elbows, looking down his body at Castiel, who was staring back at him intensely. Dean suddenly felt self-conscious and embarrassed again, trying to cover it up with conversation.

“Aren’t angels supposed to not give in to temptations of the flesh or something like that?”

“I’m not the one being pleasured,” Castiel said evenly. Dean sat up all the way, his head spinning and his erection twitching, silently begging for release. Just as Dean opened his mouth to make a smart ass comment, Castiel leaned in towards his pulsing cock and dragged his tongue up the underside of Dean’s shaft, making him let out a guttural moan instead. Dean bit his lip to keep from crying out again as Cas began licking up the pre-cum that dribbled from his tip. The man’s tongue was easily then times more enjoyable than his hand, and as the angel dragged his tongue up the mortal’s hard on again, Dean had to admit that he was enjoying this more than he had ever enjoyed being with a woman.

After lapping up the pre-cum and after Dean was sure he was going to explode, Castiel took Dean into his mouth, effortlessly deep-throating the terribly aroused man.

“Fuck! Jesus Christ!” Dean swore, gripping the back of the angel’s head. His tip was literally pressed against the back of the other man’s throat. Every time he had ever done this with a woman she would gag and start coughing uncontrollably, no matter how experienced she had been. Dean leaned his head back and closed his eyes, threading his fingers into Castiel’s hair as he began moving his head back and forth. Castiel watched the soundless expressions of euphoria that passed over the young man’s face as he sucked him off. He could feel the cock pulsing deep inside his mouth and a few more thrusts into the back of his throat later, Dean came hard into the angel. Strangled moans, swears, and Castiel’s name tumbled rapidly out of the Winchester’s mouth as his essence poured again and again into the vessel’s mouth. As Castiel swallowed, the back of his throat and soft palette kept hitting Dean’s head, prolonging his orgasm and making him cum harder.

After what seemed like an eternity, Dean finally came down, relaxing his grip on Castiel’s hair and slumping forward, panting. God’s soldier finished swallowing and leaned back, never moving his gaze from Dean’s face.

After taking a moment to collect himself, Dean looked at the clock on the bedside table while casually slipping his boxers back on. To his surprise only 15 minutes had passed since he broke open the magazine. Still breathing heavily and, and avoiding looking at his first gay experience, Dean awkwardly tried to end this whole thing before he was asked to return any favors.

“So, uh… thanks. And I would appreciate it if you never mentioned this again, okay?” Dean turned to glance between his legs and was greeted with empty space. He sat there for a moment, taking in everything that just happened. Quickly shoving it all to the back of his mind, he got up and put his “tools” away, putting his pants back on before flopping back onto the bed. He picked up the remote and switched the TV on, grimacing as an old repeat of “Touched by an Angel” flickered to life on the screen. Dean hit the off button, sighing and covering his face with his hands, able to smell a mix of the lotion and Castiel’s hair on them.

“God I hope he keeps his mouth shut about this.”


End file.
